Blood Dream
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *Based off of a dream I had. Some parts are added. All the characters are OC's. Swearing, moderate violence and drug mentions/use warnings* Very mild romance. A young woman's life is about to change drastically.


Blood Dream

Nightmare

Keira sat in her flat, cold and alone for another night. At 21 years old, she should have friends, and be out, having fun, and stay out all night. But Keira did not have that, her ex friends used to like her for her honesty and genuine personality. But then, they all left, and the ones who stayed bullied her, saying she was fake and that there was no way that someone could be kind without faking it. Keira held a paracetamol packet in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. She had decided to commit suicide. Slitting her wrists would hurt, hanging herself may take too long, so she figured that with pills, she would just fall asleep and never wake up. Keira finished her cigarette and looked back on her life. A dull job, a disgusting hole called a 'flat', no friends, nothing to live for. Her Mum had her partner, so it wasn't like she would be leaving her alone. The wind blew softly, blowing the curtain towards her. Keira got up and closed the window, looking out of it onto the shit and spit covered ground three floors down. She saw a shadow, she blinked and it had gone. Then her front door swung open, despite her having locked it earlier. She shut it quickly, the freezing cold air making her shiver. She went back into her bedroom and picked up the paracetamol before entering her living room and heading toward the kitchen. Keira grabbed a glass and filled it with vodka, before feeling cold again. She put the glass down and shivered, turning around and clamping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Sat there, by the dining table, was a man, obscured by the darkness so not much could be made out.

"Fuck me...If you are planning on stealing from here, then hurry up. I have something planned". The man did not answer, he simply stood, walked to the light switch and flipped it on. Now Keira just glared at this stranger. "The hell? A thief in fancy dress? Get lost from a wedding party did we?" The man was dressed in Victorian style, fitted clothing. Something a man would wear to a fancy soiree. Again the man did not answer. This time, he picked up the tablets, opened the window and threw them out. "H...hey! Arsehole, I needed those". This time the man spoke, and he sounded posh, well spoken. "To kill yourself. What good would that do? I think that is rather unfair to your family". Keira went to down the vodka, but the man grabbed it from her hand and was back in the chair in seconds. "How the? Something must have been in that cigarette. I did not just see that". The man gestured under the table and a frown marred his pale, fairly sharp features. "This is the one responsible for your, irresponsible behavior. And what fluid was in this needle hm?" He broke the needle on the table. "That was my boyfriend's, and no I did not use it". The man looked disgusted. "I suggest he should attend the doctor's practice, and you should be careful of the company you keep". Keira now frowned at him. "Who speaks like that? Talk properly, posh, toffee nosed freak".

The man laughed. "My name is Vincent, and you, my dear are rather uncouth". He smiled, flashing pearly white teeth, and four were sharp. Instead of being frightened, Keira smirked. "Fancy dress fangs? Really Vincent? This isn't Halloween, or a cheesy kids party, so just fuck off before I call my boyfriend". Vincent called her bluff. "Who will wonder why there is another man here. And with the way you are behaving, he may think that you decided to have someone new, and that perhaps, you tired of his inferiority". Now she was fuming. "Inferiority? Who are you to say he is inferior? What do you know?" Vincent looked down, looking rather guilty. "I, I saw something tonight that made me question his loyalty to you". She flinched. "How do you know who he is? Or me for that matter? Have you been following me?" Vincent nodded. "Yes, Keira, for good reason, I assure you. Your, and I say this lightly, 'boyfriend' is a drug dealer. He deals to everyone in at least six places near here. This needle, has he left any other items here?" She nodded. "This is not good. He has been using you, and your home as a place to store, use, and leave his stock. That is why I am here. I am here for a party, that needs to keep you safe". Keira just shrugged. "I was planning on dying tonight. There is no point in saving me. I am a lowlife, a smoker, a drinker, scum of the earth. And you, as far as I can tell, are someone who dresses up as a posh vampire, who claims he wishes to 'save' me. I do not want to be saved. Got that?"

A loud banging sound on her front door jolted her out of her depressed daze. Vincent answered the door, and a well built man came in, looking straight at her, pinning her with his gaze, making her feel very uncomfortable. "She is still here? Lady, hurry up, we don't have all night". "And who are?" Vincent shook his head. "Rayne is right. And the reason Keira is still here is because she still believes that I am nothing more than a thief in the night, who dresses as a, and I quote, 'a posh vampire'". Rayne sneered at a now frightened Keira. He was next to her in a flash, fangs bared and an inch from piercing her neck. "Rayne". Vincent's tone of voice was a warning. "Relax, I wasn't planning on biting her. I was hoping her dumb brain would put two and two together and get four instead of three. Vampires are real little girl". Keira moved away from the predator, before running into her bedroom. "Erm, can I at least pack some things?" Vincent replied as she began to pack. "Yes, but travel light, we have a ways to go". Rayne's reply annoyed her immensely, but she suspected that was exactly what he wanted. "And don't be packing mini skirts, or tops with your chest out. High heels are useless too". Keira laughed as she slung a medium sized bag, with clothes and toiletries over her shoulder. She opened the door and smirked at him. "Heels are not useless. I can stake vampires with them, and you are one. So I'd watch if I were you, prick". Rayne wanted to make her bleed, and Vincent had to hold him back from doing so. "Calm. Anger breeds violence, and that is not something I will tolerate, even with Keira's disgusting use of language". Rayne nodded and the woman in question came out of the bathroom. "Okay, I am done. Shit, I can't believe this is all real. I keep on thinking that I will wake up, with a joint in my hand, and this will have all been a dream".

Rayne threw in another dig. "You will look like shit if you continue to smoke". She ignored that, turning to get some food, and drinks to take with her. "Okay then. Let's go". Vincent stopped her. "We need to find and destroy the drugs first, otherwise the Police will come looking for you, which limits where we can go later on". He was right. The three searched her flat, and she found them, in the airing cupboard. A big block of cannabis, two bags of cocaine, and small silver sealed jaws of amphetamine. Next to them was several cans of room spray. So that was how her boyfriend hid the smell that would come from them. "That bastard. Framing me for it. Why do that? Cause when the Police find this, he will lose all of it". Rayne looked at her like she was dumb. "Stupid girl. Do you really think that this is the only stash that he has?" Quickly realising, Keira shook her head. "Sorry, sheesh. Okay, do we take this with us?" Both men nodded. "Okay". She grabbed a thick, canvas bag and put all of the drugs in it, before respraying the space. Police sirens panicked her and she looked to the men for help. "I am guessing your boyfriend or someone who knows has called them. We need to get to the roof". "The fire exit, although the stairs may be all covered".

Keira almost had a heart attack when Vincent suggested another way out. "Then we climb the walls". She then pleaded with him. "But there are seven more floors to the roof!" He took her hand. "Then we need to be swift as well as careful. Come on". He and Rayne led her onto her small balcony, and for the first time in her life, despite not being religious, she prayed.


End file.
